1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a Fresnel lens and, particularly, to a method for manufacturing a spherical Fresnel lens.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of solar cells may be used to supply electrical power in electronic devices. In order to form the solar cells, a spherical Fresnel lens is employed in the solar cell to absorb solar light. The spherical Fresnel lens is a hemisphere-shaped configuration. The spherical Fresnel lens includes a number of Fresnel micro-lenses formed on the spherical surface of the spherical Fresnel lens. The focus of each Fresnel micro-lens is located at the spherical center of the spherical Fresnel lens to focus sunlight onto a solar cell located at the spherical center of the spherical Fresnel lens. However, the spherical Fresnel lens needs a bigger and more complex injection mold to manufacture than that of the flat Fresnel lens because the shape of the spherical Fresnel lens is a spherical configuration.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing a spherical Fresnel lens to overcome the above-described problem.